


Cheek to Cheek

by iamdali



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: M/M, Nick/Greg - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-13
Updated: 2010-09-13
Packaged: 2017-10-11 18:24:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/115526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamdali/pseuds/iamdali
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If there's one thing that Nick Stokes has noticed about Greg Sanders in all the time they've been together, it's definitely got to be his apparently insatiable apatite for <i>nuzzling</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cheek to Cheek

If there's one thing that Nick Stokes has noticed about Greg Sanders in all the time they've been together, it's definitely got to be his apparently insatiable apatite for _nuzzling_. Not that that's the only thing Nick's noticed, god no, there are lists upon lists of weird and wonderful facts about one Greg Sanders that Nick could ponder over until the end of time, but from their first date to when he left their home this morning, Greg's been unable to get enough of that cheek to cheek action.

Sometimes Nick thinks Greg favours it over kissing, which would be a little disappointing because Nick _loves_ kissing. Greg's lips are always soft and supple, tasting like gum while his mouth tastes of coffee. And Greg does this thing when they kiss, reaches behind Nick's ear with one sneaky finger and rubs it over that sensitive bit of skin there and it just _does things_ to Nick that he can't quite explain. But nuzzling's good too, yeah Nick definitely likes nuzzling. Greg's hair always smells great and he likes the way his cheek tickles against his own stubble that's sometimes there (more often than not because, even though Nick always intends to shave just before work, Greg _always_ manages to coax him back to bed with that irresistible Sanders charm of his).

Nick's far from complaining, of course. Watching lives get destroyed on a daily basis by some random and unnecessary tragedy, Nick counts himself lucky that he's got friends, family and a partner who would travel to the ends of the earth for him if they had to, and he loves them all so dearly that he'd do exactly the same for them. He loves Greg with his whole heart, every word in his vocabulary and every feeling that floods in to his chest whenever he sees him, even after all this time.

Smiling at the picture in his locker of himself and Greg at the lab's annual softball game, Nick grabs his jacket before heading deeper in to the lab. The halls are strangely quiet, stuck in the limbo between the end of grave shift and the start of day. Nick finds Greg in his lab (where else?); lab coat shucked just off his shoulders and a forensic journal sprawled out in front of him. He's got this field test coming up soon and has been cramming for _weeks_ to prepare. Nick knows he'll pass with flying colours, everyone does, but for some reason Greg doubts himself like Nick's never known before.

When Greg looks up and sees Nick he smiles softly, his spikes falling from one side of his head to the other. "Hi," he says quietly. Nick grins and stands behind Greg, peering over his shoulder to read what he's reading. Greg leans back and up, nuzzling his face in to the side of Nick's as he sighs contently. "I've been waiting for that all day," he admits in a some what dreamy tone.

Nick pecks at Greg's cheek quickly before pulling away, fully aware Ecklie will soon be prowling the corridors. "Study break," he announces, curling his hand over Greg's shoulder and squeezing softly. "There's a bowl of left over lasagne and several unwatched episodes of Dr. Who waiting at home for you."

Greg grins and closes the book quickly and standing from his chair. He leans in rubs his nose against the side of Nick's. "I love you," he says. "Now take me home."


End file.
